Romance in London - Pocahontas and John Rolfe
by Inspired Flower
Summary: Pocahontas has been in England for quite a time, and John Rolfe thinks it's time she would take a break from diplomatic negotiations. Mrs. Jenkins suggests Johnny will take the indian princess to the theater, and the love blooms.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**  
1) This is my first entry on here. I would appreciate your reviews  
2) English is not my native language so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry in advance.  
3) The fanfic is about Disney's Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World. I'm a huge fan of this movie and of PocahontasXRolfe couple. This fic takes place before the hunt ball in the film, concentrating on the love and romance developing between John Rolfe and Pocahontas. If you're a PocahontasXSmith supporters, then you'll find no interest in this fanfic :P  
4) If there's any historically culture mistake, please forgive me, because I have no purpose or intention to hurt anyone. Please send me a note if that happens.  
5) The fic is about to include 2 chapters. I hope to update it very soon. :D

And now- Enjoy! ;-)

It had been a while since Pocahontas had arrived at London. Things were going so fast that she had found it hard to remember the times she had known nothing about English people. Now she was almost an expert for English culture, even had figured a little how to use that accent. She had liked to watch how her bodyguard Uttamatomakkin learns what's around and tries to fit in by emulating the common customs. Although at first it was hard for Pocahontas to admit, now she could really proclaim in her head that she was happy in England. She felt complete, doing the right thing, although she was far away from her homeland and her father. It was her responsibility, after all, as the first ambassador of her people and chiefdom, to protect their culture.

John Rolfe had never left Pocahontas alone nor confused from the moment they had arrived at the ship to England. It was his duty to guide and protect Pocahontas during her diplomatic mission, and he would do it gladly, but yet he felt he wanted to help her for much more than this reason. John had known Pocahontas for several months, and they had lived in the same house too. John could see through her dazzling smile that she was in a deep maelstrom of thought, either out of the soft feelings he had been developing for her, could he understand she was a wise and intelligent lass who missed the times when she wasn't such involved in politics, those innocent moments of life you just live. Pocahontas indeed was young, and being a diplomat is a great duty for anybody, even for a princess.

"I just feel she needs some break, from this turbulence in the royal court".  
"Oh, Johnny", Mrs. Jenkins sighed. "Our little Pocahontas seems so strong nowadays, but I agree with you- the elite environment maybe too much for this child." Mrs. Jenkins said while holding Percy, which growled.  
"I sense I have to do something, but I don't know what to do". John Rolfe said, and put his head between his hands, then leaned them on his lap, and closed his eyes. Mrs. Jenkins put her right hand on John's shoulder. "I'm very worried about her", he said. "I think you should take her to the theater", said Mrs. Jenkins and smiled. John opened his eyes and looked at her, his cheeks started turning a bit red. "It's the perfect place for her to learn about the authentic nature of the English nobility". A short moment of silence occurred since John was speechless, then he somewhat returned to his senses and began to mumble "But, but-" "There is nothing to say, Johnny. I guess it is a wonderful idea to take Pocahontas to the theater". Mrs. Jenkins put Percy on the floor and arose from her chair, heading to the room's door. "I'll go to make some tea", she said as usual. John Rolfe sat there, pensive.

When John Rolfe got to his bed, he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Pocahontas, about what Mrs. Jenkins had said, that he should take the young princess to the theater. That means he had to go out with her, and this thought had caused his heart to miss a beat. He had been aware that the embarrassment he felt whenever Pocahontas was around or was mentioned is the result of the attraction he felt for her since their journey on the ship to England. Thoughts of what would happen when he takes Pocahontas to the theater began to run around his mind. 'What she would wear? What she would say? How she would look? How he would behave?' John put his hands behind his head. He was so nervous and looked at the ceiling. He breathed deeply, and told himself to calm. Although he's on a mission, he should indulge these moments, for now love has come to his life.

**Wait for chapter 2! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter ~ 2 ~**

Hi guys! Before you read the 2nd chapter I would like to thank whoever has read the 1st chapter, I'm glad you liked it and hope to fill the air with more PocaXRolfe love :-D  
Initially I thought the fiction will be spread into 2 chapters, but as I continued writing I've figured out I'll need to split the second chapter into 2 chapters, which means there will be three chapters in total.  
*English is not my native language, so I'm sorry in advance if there's any mistake.

Hope you'll enjoy, and remember- Pocahontas+Rolfe Forever! ;-)

* * *

It was already mid-afternoon and in the Rolfe estate everybody had been rushed. Uttamatomakkin prepared himself for some exercises in the yard, before going with Pocahontas to the theater as her bodyguard. Pocahontas had already had the knowledge of how women dress in London, but still wanted Mrs. Jenkins to help her, since she was only a beginner with the fashion of this new world. She wanted to impress, thus she needed this lady expert to pick her a dress, a perfume, a hairdo and a fancy pair of shoes. John Rolfe was in his room, knowing exactly what to do in times when he's about to go out- choosing the right garments and hat. Yet this time he wanted to dress especially for Pocahontas, so he carefully checked his garbs. When he finished he went downstairs and waited with Uttamatomakkin for Pocahontas to get ready.

After some minutes Mrs. Jenkins announced "We're done!", and went outside the room, presenting Pocahontas. When the princess walked out of her room's door she was glowing. She wore a white-pink dress which exposed her firm yet gentle shoulders, and half of her hair was tied back, allowing the world see clearly her beautiful face, shining eyes and soft smile. Pocahontas was a little bit embarrassed and looked at Mrs. Jenkins. That one nodded her to assure her she looked fine and perfect, and signed with her head to Pocahontas to go on. She proceeded to the stairs and went down. John Rolfe couldn't move his gaze and stared at Pocahontas as she walked down. Uttamatomakkin smiled a little when he caught John stares at Pocahontas, because he had noticed a while ago that this young English man had fallen for her. Eventually Pocahontas reached the ground floor. "You look… Beautiful", John felt he had to say something, though it was hard for him to speak at the sight of Pocahontas who looked so lovely. It's a shame humans communicate mainly by words, he wondered why he couldn't just tell her by the look in his eyes all what he thought about her. John extended his hand to Pocahontas and they walked outside to the carriage.

"Have fun! Take care of yourselves"! Mrs. Jenkins waved them all as they hopped into the carriage. Uttamatomakkin sat in front of John Rolfe, who sat next to Pocahontas. He wanted a better view of her in order to protect her. Pocahontas felt a little hot in her clothes, but she thought she had to bear it, as always. Although she had not any willing to become English, it was the common way of dressing, and she didn't want to insult anyone, who may be thinking she disdain the English customs. Pocahontas thought that by wearing dresses like any English lady she would look friendly too. John Rolfe was a little nervous, but he tried to hide this, and this time it worked, most of the times it worked, although when he's with Pocahontas it's a little bit harder.

The carriage arrived at the theater. Uttamatomakkin got down first. John Rolfe got down after him, and helped Pocahontas. The horseman brought his horse and carriage to the side, where all the horsemen and horses waited with their carriages.

Pocahontas felt a bit inconvenient as she saw all the ladies get inside the hall. Thoughts of what the people there may think of her, as a princess from what they call "the new world", going to a place where they usually go to hang out. Pocahontas wanted to show pride- of her heritage, her people, her land; So she raised her head and straightened her back. John Rolfe noticed she was troubled, "we're about to see a story on stage, just relax and concentrate in what's happening to the characters. All that will matter you for this hour". "It's hard when people always look at you and examine your moves", Pocahontas said and frowned. John Rolfe put his hand under Pocahontas' chin, "Hey, count on me that you are to worry about nothing. Everything's going to be fine." He patted on Pocahontas' shoulder.

They walked into the hall where everyone had their seats. Once they found theirs, they sat next to each other, Pocahontas on the right side while John Rolfe was on the left. Uttamatomakkin preferred to stand at the side, so that he would be able to observe the whole vast hall, have a look of all sides and people around Pocahontas, and of course to have the best place to watch the play. Although no one had beaten him when it comes to height, still it was his first time watching a play, and he wanted it to be perfect. He wasn't sure if he will have this unusual opportunity again.


End file.
